Every ending has a new beginning
by Sailorpup
Summary: After the story of the Prince and the Raven, Drosselmeyer cant just walk away from characters like that so he has something in mind for the little ducky and her knight.
1. Chapter 1

There was darkness in the dream. As fakir was was laying in the dark he noticed a sudden light. It was a light that made him want to write and to love. As he looked into the light he noticed a swan. As he got up and walked to the bird he saw its wings flap and a bright rain of sparkle coming from it and the swan began to grow. Where there once a bird was a girl he knew but couldn't remember. She had long strawberry blond hair that fell just above the floor. Her eyes were a blue that was as deep and clear as the ocean. She was wearing a beautiful ballerina dress that was pure white. Its upper part was a silk like corset that was jeweled in swirls. The skirt was jeweled as though it was laced in clear snow. She was in a posa position. She rotated her hands above her head and put one toward him and said " Won't you come dance with me Fakir" Her voice was the most sweetest thing he ever heard. It as sweet as honey but as soft as a father she was just clocked in. Fakir stepped forward knowing that if he didnt he would regret it. he lightly held her hand and off they went.

It could've been a minute or days fakir couldn't tell but he didn't care. He could tell that he loved her without even not knowing her. He would give his life to her if it came to it. Because he made a promise to protect her and stay with her. Fakir stopped the dance and looked at the girl. She was smiling but he could she in her eyes that she was so sad. A light appeared around her. The girl started to panick and was crying. She said " I don't want to be a bird again i want to stay human, Fakir help me!" When the last word escaped her mouth she was not a swan but a small duck. And at that moment he knew who the girl was.

Fakir woke with a start and said "Duck!" He was reaching for something that wasn't there. "Quack!" At that moment fakir knew he fucked up. He slowly turned his head to the ground and saw his friend Duck the Duck on her head on the ground. He forgot that she was sleeping in his bed and he must of thrown her when he woke up. " Sorry Duck, I had a bad dream." "Quack?" She gave a questioning look." Its nothing just a bad dream. What time is it" Fakir could see the sun coming up just beyone the harizing. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. it read 6:30."Well since i'm up i should get ready for the day" " Quack" Said Duck with an agreeing nod. Fakir got up and stretched and made his bed. He got changed into a dark blue shirt and a pair of gray long pants and put on so black shoes. He picked up Ducked and placed her on the dresser and reached into the drawer and pulled out a thin comb first he brushed his hair and moved to duck careful to pull out as many molting feathers as he can. He knew as time went by shed lose all her young fluff and turn into an adult bird. Duck quacked happly. FAKIR are you up? If so can you come down stairs and help me" Said Fakirs uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fakir heads down stairs with duck in Duck safely in his heads. When fakir comes down the creaking sounds, he gets a gust of sawdust in his face. As he reaches the landing he sees his uncle hunched over the dinner table, working on something that Fakir can't quite make out from the distance. " Quake?" says and Fakir uncle looks up. Fakir can see the lines in his uncle face. It seem around Christmas his uncle ages ten years. Fakir walks to the kitchen and puts duck down on the counter. And he picks up a pan and grabs some meat from the side. His uncle and him wont have goose or duck and more since duck came to live with them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden" His uncle puts down the object he's working with and sees it a sort of soldier doll. But he can't see the detail. "Fakir can you do me a favor and drop the last remaining gifts before 9 to-night. I know it's christmas eve but I've been in high demand this year with building new toys and repairing old ones." Fakir breaths and says " Fine but how many are there should I bring a cart?" Fakirs uncle rubs his chin and takes off his glasses. "19 or 20 if I can finish the repairs on this doll, it came in pretty beat up apparently the mans who owns it is giving it to his daughter but his son found it first and broke it when he found out it wasn't for him. Here have a look it looks kind of like you actually." Fakir walks to his uncle as the food span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"simmiars/span/span and picks up the doll. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Fakir freezes, this doll looks more like him the he thought, it tan span class="mceItemHidden"wooden/span skin and dark hair where one thing but the ripped knights clothes that he had were a dead ringer for this doll. The Fakir lifted the doll shirt to get a better inspection, when he saw it. The scare, it couldn't be thought fakir how would this be possible, only duck and his uncle in this realm have ever seen it. Fakir hears his name and looked up" Be careful with that, the client said that the doll is very old. I think it said it was almost your age. So don't break it, he promised extra if we fixed it and delivered it before christmas." Fakir gulped and handed the doll back, Duck look at him with a questioning look and smiled his head shocked it, to give her a reassuring feeling. /span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span id="docs-internal-guid-8ebcdd1b-4523-145c-d542-c06469357f42" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After breakfast fakir Takes duck up stairs and sets her gently on the bed " I'll be back later I have to do all these delivers and they may take a while I'll be back tonight. Duck quaked and tried to get on his shoulder. I know you want to come duck but its way too cold for you. You freeze I'll be back and If you're good ill give you one of your present tonight. " With the sound of that Duck quacks happily and watch as Fakir left his room./span/p 


End file.
